The present invention relates to a device for the production of gasket layers for single or multiple layered gaskets from one respective gasket layer section of a starting material comprising several continuous gasket layer sections, comprising a follow-on combination tool with several machining stations which follow one another along a direction of feed and in which the gasket layer sections are machined during operating cycles, wherein at least one of the machining stations is designed as a station for cutting outer contour lines, in which facing outer contour lines of two adjacent gasket layers are cut by means of a tool for cutting outer contour lines, and a feeding device, by means of which the gasket layer sections are moved further along the direction of feed by a feed distance v between two operating cycles.
Devices of this type are known from the state of the art.
As a result of combining several machining steps in one follow-on combination tool, the tool costs are reduced in relation to the use of individual tools and the transit times of the gasket layer sections through the machining stations are decreased.
In the case of the known devices of the type specified at the outset, the feed distance v is greater than the extension b of the outer contour of a finished gasket layer along the direction of feed and so a distance v-b is maintained between the rear edge of a gasket layer located in front in the direction of feed and the front edge of a gasket layer located behind it in the direction of feed.
This distance between gasket layers following one another along the direction of feed results in the starting material which is arranged between the facing outer contour lines of two adjacent gasket layers remaining unused. In addition, the facing outer contour lines of two adjacent gasket layers must be cut by two different cutting edges.
The object underlying the present invention is therefore to provide a device of the type specified at the outset, with which the outer contour lines of the gasket layers are cut with low resources and the starting material can be better utilized.